


Midnight Sun

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: Jinyoung always wonders just how much Jaebum loves him. And when Jaebum finally shows him, it's beyond his expectation.





	Midnight Sun

* * *

Jaebum never let him into his room anymore.

Jinyoung didn't know the reason why but ever since Jackson had moved out of the dorm, it seemed like Jaebum closed himself off from Jinyoung. At first, Jinyoung didn't even realize it. Jaebum still acted normal around him. It felt like nothing wrong had happened.

In the beginning, Jaebum room was messy because Jackson's stuff was still there and it took some time to clear them up so they couldn’t hang out there. But then Jaebum started to suggest them to spend more time in his room instead of his. Jinyoung had agreed because at that time he thought that as long as he could spend some times with Jaebum, then anywhere was fine as long as he’s with him. He started to get suspicious when Jaebum always gave him excuses everytime he wanted to spend some times in Jaebum's room.

Weeks ago it was because of Jackson's stuff. Sometimes it was because Jaebum wanted in Jinyoung's room instead. The other time it was because of his cats running around all around the place and he said he knew how Jinyoung was with noises. Yesterday it was because of his new music equipment. And today, when Jinyoung asked him again, Jaebum simply said he couldn't come to his room. And it pissed the hell out of Jinyoung because all those excuses made him anxious and frustrated.

What happened with Jaebum? What hadn’t he talked to Jinyoung about whatever it was that bother him? It wasn't like them at all. They always talked about everything. They depended on each other. They had been together for almost nine years now, had been through crazy ups and downs. That was why it broke Jinyoung's heart when Jaebum closed himself off from him. If Jaebum had a problem, Jinyoung wished they could talk about it together.

But above all, it was his new habit of talking with someone on the phone with a hushed voice that rubbed Jinyoung the wrong way. Every time Jaebum received a phone call when Jinyoung was around, he hurriedly left to his room and when Jinyoung asked if he could come with him, Jaebum just shook his head with an apologetic eyes. And every time he did that, it sent a twinge of pain in his chest.

Negative thoughts would quickly consume him. Who could that possibly be? His friends? His family members? Someone from the company? But Jinyoung knew all Jaebum's friends and families. Or maybe it was someone else. Someone Jinyoung didn't know.

 

"...hyung? Jinyoung hyung!"

Jinyoung gasped lowly when someone snapped a finger in front of his face. He blinked and realized that he had been dozing off. He looked up and found Youngjae looking at him with a concerned face.

"Hyung, are you okay?"

Jinyoung cleared his throat. He smiled.

"Yes, of course. What's the matter, Youngjae-ya?"

"It's time to go home, hyung."

"Ah, right. Where's Jaebum hyung?"

Youngjae shook his head.

"I don't know. He said he has to go somewhere and he asked me to tell you not to wait for him."

 

Jinyoung couldn't help but feel a quick stab of hurt in his chest. Something inside him lurched.  Why didn't Jaebum tell him that? Why he had to ask Youngjae to tell him about it? Was it so hard to just tell him that he had to go somewhere? And why he had to go somewhere anyway. They were still in the middle of Eyes On You promotion and it would be dangerous if fans knew Jaebum went somewhere alone without their manager.

 

Youngjae saw his facial expression turned sour and he looked concern again.

"Hyung, are you and Jaebum hyung okay?"

Jinyoung was completely thrown by the question.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, Youngjae-ya?"

Youngjae seemed to hesitate before he finally answered.

"It's just... Yugyeomie said that you didn't come to Jaebum's hyung room anymore. You always hang out in Jaebum’s room."

 

Jinyoung felt like crying right now. He knew all his members were attentive and aware of what's happening around the group, especially the maknaes. But Youngjae didn't usually talk about it. Most of the time he would just watch and listen and talk if that's necessary. Because he believed his hyungs were capable of taking care their personal problems and he respected the members' privacy. He would never butt in if he knew they could handle it. But now that he was being so open and blunt about his relationship with Jaebum, Jinyoung was thrown. He didn't know how to answer him because in all honestly Jinyoung was as confused as Youngjae. He didn't know what happened with Jaebum.

 

"We're fine, sunshine," he finally settled with a safe answer because he knew Youngjae would freak out if he knew something was indeed wrong with them. "Don't worry."

Youngjae still looked worried.

"Promise me?"

Jinyoung swallowed past the lump in his throat. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

"Promise."

 

Youngjae smiled and quickly tugged Jinyoung to get ready. When they finally settled in the car, Jinyoung decided to sit on the back seat. He leaned his head against the window, thinking what Jaebum might do right now and why he didn't tell him anything.

By the time he arrived at the dorm, he declined his members' request to have dinner because he felt too unsettled to eat. His muscles quivered after their packed schedule. He hit the shower and crawled into bed twenty minutes later. After tossing and turning for a long while, he finally crashed.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung woke up to darkness and the scent of Jaebum's skin. He could feel Jaebum's breath in his neck and the strong arms around his waist. He squirmed a little and Jaebum quickly tightened his hold, pressing Jinyoung's back against his board chest.

 

"I’m sorry, baby. Did I wake you up?"

Jaebum's lips brushed lightly against his ear and Jinyoung tried not to whimper. It's been awhile since the last time he got this close with his boyfriend.

"No," he answered. "Did you just got home?"

"Yes."

Jinyoung swallowed.

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere. I had to take care of something. It's not important."

 

Jinyoung bit his lips. His short and nonchalant answer made him more anxious. Why couldn't Jaebum  just tell him where he was?

 

"The kids told me that you skipped dinner. Why? Are you sick, baby?"

Jaebum sounded so worried and concern that for a moment Jinyoung forgot about his odd behavior.

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Jaebum slowly turned Jinyoung's body so they could face each other. He caressed his cheek gently.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, Jaebumie," Jinyoung brought his hand to his neck, brushing the back of his hair gently. "I'm perfectly fine."

 

Jinyoung massaged his neck as he drew himself closer to his boyfriend. Jaebum groaned, his grip on Jinyoung's waist tightened. Pressing his face into his throat, Jaebum sucked gently on his skin. Jinyoung gasped, clutching his neck tightly. The feel of his lips against his skin sent goose bumps racing up his arms and reminded him that it had been too long since they got intimate. They really didn't get a chance to spend some time alone because they had been busy for months. Feeling Jaebum so close to him instantly aroused Jinyoung. His boyfriend pushed him onto his back and pushed his legs apart, climbing over him.

 

"I want you, baby," he said hoarsely, nipping at his jaw.

Jinyoung whimpered, aware of the sudden ache between his legs.

"Me too. But the kids—“

“They’re in Mark’s room playing video games.”

Jinyoung frown. “What? They should be sleeping—“

 

Jinyoung didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the next moment Jaebum's mouth was on his, kissing him fiercely. Jinyoung shoved his hands in his hair and kissed him back almost desperately. Everything was a blur for him. They were okay, he wanted to believe that. They didn't fight. But there was something off and Jinyoung couldn't shake it off easily. He was still anxious but right now he just needed Jaebum. He needed him close. And deep.

As Jaebum sucked on Jinyoung's tongue, his hands sliding over his bare back and Jinyoung moaned into their kiss when he could feel his erection against his hip. He rocked his hips against his hard cock, feeling it thickened. Jaebum hissed, breaking their kiss. He yanked Jinyoung’s tank top over his head and pulled his shorts, effortlessly undressing him. Jaebum cupped the curve of his buttocks, squeezing it roughly. Jinyoung moaned, loud and deep. His skin was damp and too sensitive. His heavy cock throbbed for attention.

 

"You're so beautiful, baby."

Jaebum lowered his head, taking his nipple into his mouth. Jinyoung cried out at the scorching heat and the lash of his tongue.

"Jaebumie~" he whimpered, feeling too hot and too sensitive.

"Ssh," he murmured, moving lower, rimming his navel with the tip of his tongue. "I've got you, baby."

 

Jaebum nipped at his inner thigh with his teeth. He growled softly and Jinyoung couldn't help the loud moan that escaped from his mouth when his boyfriend pushed his tongue into him, licking and parting his sensitive entrance. Jinyoung whimpered, his body silently begging for more. It felt so good he could've wept.

Jaebum kept thrusting his tongue deep inside him, making his limbs shaking. His tongue rubbed over and over the clenching entrance to his body, teasing him, making Jinyoung grind shamelessly into his working mouth. His hands cupped his bare butt, kneading, urging him onto his tongue as he thrust it inside him. When Jinyoung clenched helplessly around him, Jaebum's groans vibrated against his whole body.

 

"Baby, you are so wet. So ready for me. I love watching you beneath me like this. Watching you come and hearing the sounds you make. The way your body twists and quiver..."

Jinyoung whimpered. His boyfriend knew that dirty talk would push him to the brink of orgasm easily.

“Jaebumie~”

Jaebum groaned, deep and low.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

 

Everything tightened in his core, the tension building as Jaebum keep working him open. And with the gentlest of suction and a hard lick, Jinyoung climaxed with a breathless cry. But Jaebum didn't stop. Two fingers pushed inside him almost immediately, curving and stroking. Jinyoung was still too sensitive and with Jaebum's fingers thrusting into him mercilessly, he felt overstimulated.

 

"A-ah, Jaebum!"

 

Jinyoung was panting for him, his hips circling shamelessly onto his thrusting fingers. Jaebum pushed his third finger inside him the same moment he sealed his lips against Jinyoung's. He twisted his fingers, opening him. Jinyoung's hands were in his hair, pulling on the silky strands a little bit rough. Jaebum growled, deepening the kiss. He massaged a tender spot inside him and it made Jinyoung let out the loudest moan Jaebum hadn't heard for a while.

 

"Jaebumie, I need you inside of me. _Now_."

Jaebum cursed, "Fuck."

 

He quickly took off his shirt and his pants. Jinyoung's hands fisted in the bedspread, anticipation building. He barely caught his breath when Jaebum was on him again. Jinyoung put his hands around Jaebum, looking at him from his heavy eyelashes.

 

"Fuck me," he whispered, feeling the urgent need to feel Jaebum inside him. To make sure that they were okay.

" _Jinyoungie_."

 

Jaebum snapped out Jinyoung's name as he rammed into him, sinking balls-deep in one fierce drive. Jinyoung gasped, feeling overwhelmed already. Jaebum was big, hard, and so deep inside of him. The connection was intense, both emotionally and mentally. It was something Jinyoung needed the most at the moment, something to push away his fear and anxiousness. Jinyoung clenched around Jaebum, relishing the feel of his boyfriend inside him, filling him.

 

"God, I miss you so much."

Jaebum slammed his hips forward. Hard.

Jinyoung gasped. "Me too. I miss you too."

 

Tightening his hold, Jaebum buried his face in his neck and held him tightly in place. He growled, pounding his hips up at him, yanking Jinyoung's hips down to meet his punishing lunges. Jinyoung's nail digging into Jaebum's back, struggling to keep up with his fast and almost brutal thrusts. Jaebum cursed when Jinyoung clenched around him again, squeezing all of the air out of him. Jaebum shoved one hand beneath Jinyoung's hips, cupping his buttock and lifting him into his thrusts so that his cock head stroked over and over the spot that ached for him.

 

"A-ah! Jae-Jaebumie, too—much... I want to…I—“

"Come, baby," he kissed the corner of his open mouth. "Come now."

Jinyoung climaxed in a rush that had him sobbing Jaebum's name, his whole body trembling and shuddering.

" _Jinyoungie_."

Jaebum clasped him so tightly Jinyoung couldn't breathe, his hips pumping as he came long and hard inside Jinyoung.

 

For a moment they lay like that, trying to catch their breath. Lifting his head, Jaebum nuzzled his nose.

"I love you." he whispered, smiling down at Jinyoung. His face was soft, his smile warmly affectionate. He brushed Jinyoung's hair away from his face and the simple, intimate gesture meant so much to him at that moment that he felt like crying.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "But manager noona will definitely kill me when she sees me limping this morning. My body is so sore."

 

Jaebum laughed, deep and contagious. He kissed the tip his nose affectionately.

 

"I'm sorry, baby. I will carry you around if you can't walk tomorrow."

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum down with him, nuzzling his face into his neck. He threw one leg over his hips, hugging him close.

Jaebum groaned.

“Don’t squeeze me, baby. I’m still inside you. I’m still sensitive.”

Jinyoung flushed. He snuggled deeper, loving the way how he could feel every inch of him.

“Should I pull out?”

“Don’t,” Jinyoung quickly refused, tightening his hold. "It's okay. For now, we should sleep. I'm tired."

Jaebum kissed his temple. "Okay."

"Good night, Jaebumie."

"Good night, baby."

 

As Jaebum wrapped his arms around his waist, Jinyoung tried to convince himself that everything would be all right.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung woke up the way he'd fallen asleep with Jaebum on top of him and inside him. The weight of Jaebum on top of him made his heart warm. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, accidentally moving his hips upwards. Jaebum grunted in his sleep, unconsciously tightening his hold on Jinyoung's waist.

 

Jinyoung giggled.

"Good morning, Jaebumie."

Jaebum moaned, rolling his hips and sank deep into him. Jinyoung winced, feeling him growing inside.

"Ugh, no. We can't do that again, Jaebumie. We need to get up."

“It’s my morning wood.”

Jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair, stroking it gently.

"Jaebumie, come on~" he whined, knowing perfectly that Jaebum could never say no to him.

His boyfriend grunted again.

"Fine, fine."

 

Jaebum carefully pulled out and Jinyoung finally sighed in relief. After Jaebum settled next to him, there was a knock on the door and a moment later Yugyeom's face peeking through it. Jaebum quickly pulled the comforter to cover their bodies.

 

"Hyung, it's time to get ready."

Jaebum nodded at him.

"Okay. Thank you, Yugyeom-ah."

 

It was silent for a moment. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. But then Jaebum's phone on the nightstand rang and Jinyoung invisibly tensed. His boyfriend slid out of bed, snatching his clothes on the floor. Jinyoung watched how his face turned into a smile when he read something on the phone. His heart quickly lurched.

 

"I have to go back to my room."

 

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, giving him a quick peck before leaving the room. Jinyoung couldn't help it anymore and decided to follow him. When Jaebum was about to open his bedroom door, Jinyoung called him.

 

"Jaebumie, can I take a shower in your room?"

Jaebum was startled when he turned around and found Jinyoung standing behind him.

"Why?"

"I just want to," he said. "Let me in."

"I'm sorry, baby. My room was messy and smelly."

Jinyoung huffed.

"Fine. Then who is it?" he asked bluntly, daring him with his eyes.

Jaebum frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone who just sent you a message. You looked happy when you received it. Who is it?"

 

Jaebum's body went rigid. His face was hard and his gaze narrowed at Jinyoung. But Jinyoung was too conscious of the icy wall between them and his own hurt anger that he couldn't think straight.

 

"Answer me, Jaebum. Who is it?"

Jaebum's nostril flared up.

"No one. Whoever it is isn't your business. It's my privacy and you need to respect that, Jinyoung."

 

Jinyoung's eyes stung and his throat burned with unshed tears of frustration. He was so hurt by Jaebum and he was confused by his mood swings. Why wouldn't he let him in his room? Why couldn't he tell him whoever it was that sent him a message?

 

"Are you seeing someone, Jaebum? Are you cheating on me?"

 

The bitter words spat out before Jinyoung could stop them and as soon as they leave his mouth, he could hear a loud gasp. But it wasn't Jaebum. It was coming from behind him, Bambam and Yugyeom. They were standing in the hallway, looking at them with terrified eyes.

 

"H-hyung..." Yugyeom stumbled for words, looking back and forth at them. Bambam gripped Yugyeom's torso so tight it physically hurt.

But Jinyoung and Jaebum didn't move an inch from their spot. Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

"It's true, right?" Jinyoung whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. All the chaotic emotion and energy that had been writhing around inside him abruptly became too much to contain.

"You've been acting weird lately. You never let me come to your room again. And whenever you receive a phone call or a text, you look so happy. And you've been going out alone the past few days and whenever I asked, you always said it wasn’t important. Well, it is important for me, Jaebum. You clearly are hiding something from me. What is it? Why you can’t tell me what the fuck is it!"

 

Yugyeom and Bambam were quick to approach Jinyoung, holding him steady. The mother of the group started to hiccup, his cry getting louder. But Jaebum remained in his spot. He just looked at Jinyoung and didn’t say anything at all. His silent treatment made Jinyoung wailed louder.

 

“It’s true, right?” he snapped, struggling to breathe. He sobbed, his eyes streaming tears that blurred his view of Jaebum standing like a statue. “You are… you…”

Jinyoung couldn’t finish his sentence. Yugyeom pulled Jinyoung into his chest, shushing him gently. He glared at Jaebum.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two but for now, stay away from Jinyoung hyung.”

 

Yugyeom led Jinyoung to his room, leaving Bambam and Jaebum behind. There were only the four of them in the dorm. Mark was staying with Jackson most of the time. And Bambam didn’t know what to do right now. He was clueless. Mark or Jackson would have known what to do at moments like these. Jaebum and Jinyoung never fought in front of the kids. They’ve always kept everything private and under control. But now, after seeing their fight, Bambam knew he had to say something about it.

 

“Is it true?” he asked after a long moment of silence. “Are you cheating on Jinyoung hyung?”

Jaebum didn’t answer him. His gaze was hard, looking straight past Bambam’s head.

“I know you wouldn’t do that hyung,” Bambam said in a soft voice. Jaebum finally looked at him. Seeing him up close, Bambam finally could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

“You love Jinyoung hyung with your life and I know you wouldn’t do that. But whatever it is that caused the misunderstanding, you need to fix it right away or it will affect the group.”

“I know.” he said, his voice stiff.

Bambam sighed.

“Okay. Now we need to get ready.”

 

* * *

 

When they were finally in the car, ready for the first schedule of the day, Jinyoung sat in the back seat again. Jaebum was sitting beside the manager hyung. They didn't talk at all. Jaebum didn't even approach him. He kept a safe distance from Jinyoung and it hurt him more than his silent treatment. Jinyoung knew at some point he went too far. He shouldn't have accused him. They always talked it out first before jumping to conclusion. But Jinyoung was tired. One moment they were fine but a moment later Jaebum turned his back and closed himself off, not letting Jinyoung in. He sighed deeply, feeling mentally exhausted even before their schedule started.

By the time they arrived at the KBS studio, Jinyoung put his best smile and acted like nothing happened. He shut his emotion, knowing that he had to get through the rest of his workday professionally. Yugyeom and Bambam glanced at him from time to time and Jinyoung felt bad for making them worried.

It took them almost two hours to finish their make-up. On their way to their first recordings, Jinyoung didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, walking straight with his head hanging low, until he bumped into someone’s chest. He gasped, his steps coming to a halt. The apology was already on the tip of his tongue but when he looked up, he saw Shownu towering over him.

 

He smiled down at Jinyoung.

“Watch your step, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung’s entire face quickly brightened.

“Shownu hyung!”

Jinyoung threw his arms around Shownu’s neck, hugging him tightly. Shownu hugged him back, laughing. He squeezed his waist gently.

“I missed you, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I missed you too, hyung.” He said, squeezing him back.

 

Jinyoung stepped back as Shownu releasing him but then he bumped into someone behind him. Hands went to his waist to steady him and Jinyoung looked over his shoulder to find Jaebum at his back, staring straight at Shownu.

 

“Hi, hyung.” Jaebum said, his voice stiff.

“Hi, Jaebum. It’s been awhile.”

 

Jinyoung held his breath, wriggling from Jaebum’s touch. But Jaebum didn't let him go too far from him. The hands he'd had at his waist was now resting on the curve of his hips, tightening and pulling him against his chest.

Twisting at the waist, Jinyoung turned around and whispered fiercely, "Let me go, Jaebum."

But he didn't listen. He didn't even look at him. Jaebum's gaze was fixed sternly at Shownu, smiling at him. No one looking from a distance would pick up on the tension between them, but it was there in his eyes. Jinyoung could easily see it.

 

"Jaebum-ah, how are you?"

Shownu didn't seem to notice it either. He shook Jaebum's hands with a smile. Jaebum nodded at him, his face softened. When he spoke, his voice low and calm.

"I'm good, hyung. Where are the kids?"

"They are still in the dressing room. I'm going to cafeteria. The kids are starving."

 

Jaebum laughed, his deep and low voice vibrated against his whole body, making Jinyoung trembling slightly.

 

"Tell them I say hi. I'll talk to you again later, hyung. We need to go now."

Shownu nodded. He smiled at Jinyoung again.

"We need to go for a drink sometimes."

Jaebum's gripped on his hips tightened and Jinyoung tried not to show any discomforts. He smiled brightly at Shownu.

"Sure, hyung."

 

Shownu stroked his head gently and walked past them. They stood like that for a moment. Jaebum was breathing hard in his ears, his chest heaving. And then, all of sudden, he released Jinyoung without saying anything. He just left him and Jinyoung could only stand there, hurt and confused and angry. Jaebum didn't even turn his back. It took everything in him to control his breath, reminding himself that they were in public place and it wasn't the right time to get emotional.

As they getting ready for their first pre-recording, Jinyoung fought back the urge to cry and stepped out on the stage with a bright smile but a dull chest inside.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Jinyoung managed to finish all the schedules for the day with the rest of the members. Fortunately, Jaebum and he did a very good job hiding their emotion so it didn't affect the group. Jaebum still didn’t talk to him and Jinyoung would be lying if it wasn’t hurt him. It hurt him to see them like this, avoiding each other and keeping their distance as far as possible.

By the time they arrived at the dorm, Jinyoung went straight to his room. He was too tired to resist climbing quickly into the soft bed. He pulled the pillow against his chest, hugging it tightly. He felt absolutely wide awake though his body was sore. He knew he would never be able to sleep. There was a lot going on in his mind, his head was too crazy. All the negative thoughts bounced around inside his skull, making him dizzy.

For a long moment he just lay there, unmoving. The bed felt so bid and empty without Jaebum there. Different. And he couldn't stop thinking about their fight this morning, how deeply it had hurt him.

Knowing that the sleep wouldn't take him, he rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. Jinyoung took his time there. The hot water felt so good on his skin, relaxing his stiff muscles. After he finished taking shower, he didn't want to stay in his room and decided to go to the kitchen. The whole dorm was quiet, everyone was already asleep. He glanced at the clock and saw it was four in the morning.

Jinyoung walked into the living room but stopped his steps when he saw Jaebum sitting on the couch, reading his book. His shoulders hunched and he refused to look at Jaebum.

Jinyoung let out a sigh, determined not to talk to him. He continued his walks to the kitchen but Jaebum already noticed his presence. He quickly closed his book when he saw Jinyoung and got up from the couch to approach him.

 

"Jinyoung, we need to talk."

Jinyoung ignored him.

"Jinyoung, stop walking and turn around."

"I don't want to, Jaebum." He said harshly.

 

Jaebum caught him by the elbows and turned his body around so they could face each other. Jinyoung winched when Jaebum shook him hard.

 

"Jaebum, it hurts! Let me go!"

Jaebum's gaze was dark, his jaw tight and hard.

"You need to listen to me, Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung pushed him hard enough to make him stumbled backward.

"Don't touch me. And I'm not going to listen any of your craps, okay? Get lost!"

 

With a growl, Jaebum hauled Jinyoung into him and kissed him hard, bruising his lips. His hands were on his hips, holding him in place so he couldn't turn away or run away from him. Jinyoung bit his tongue, then his lower lips, but Jaebum didn't stop. He shoved at his shoulders with everything he had, but he couldn't budge him. Jaebum was so strong and powerful at the moment that Jinyoung felt his knees went weak.

Jaebum kissed him as if he was starved for the taste of him and his resistance began to melt. His body felt so perfectly right against Jinyoung's, so familiar. God, Jinyoung wanted him. So bad. His heart thundered in his chest. As if Jaebum could read Jinyoung's mind, he picked him up. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips, deepening the kiss. It was hard to breathe and his head began to spin. When Jaebum carried him through a door and kicked it shut behind them, he finally realized that they were inside Jaebum's room.

It was dark. Jinyoung couldn’t see anything. He found himself pressed against a wall, Jaebum's hard and powerful body subduing his own. His arms at his waist, his hands finding the curves of his butt. He wrenched Jinyoung's hips hard to his erection, making him feel how hard he was, how aroused. All the fight left Jinyoung. His arms fell to his sides. Jaebum nuzzled his nose against his jaw, his breath gusting hard and fast.

 

"Don't," Jaebum whispered lowly, his voice sounded painful. It hurt Jinyoung's heart to think of him suffering. "Don't do that to me, Jinyoung."

"Do what?" he whispered back, breathing hard.

Jaebum's lips were gliding down his neck, his tongue stroking over his racing pulse.

"Doubting me. How could you say that? Me, cheating on you? You know I would never do that."

Tears slipped free and ran down Jinyoung's face. He sobbed, feeling relief and glad at the same time. It felt like he could finally breathe again. All the weight on his shoulders was gone.

"You should have told me this morning," he cried softly. "Do you know how badly it hurts me when you didn't say anything and let me assumed the worst?”

"I'm sorry, baby," he said softly, roaming his back in shooting caresses. "I couldn't stop thinking about our fight the whole day and I thought I must have done something terrible to make you doubt me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Jinyoung cupped his face, wishing he could see his face at the moment.

"Tell me, Jaebum. Why you didn't let me come to your room. And why you acted so odd the past few weeks. You know, I feel like you shut me out."

 

Jaebum carefully put him down to stand in front of him. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his neck, encouraging him to talk. He could tell that Jaebum was hesitant.

 

"I never let you come into my room because I don't want to scare you away, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Jaebum sighed, pressing his cheek to the crown of his head.

"Promise me you will never run away from me once I turn on the light?"

Jinyoung hugged him, pressing his cheek to his shoulder and listening to the slightly panicked beat of his heart.

"Never." he whispered.

 

The warmth of Jaebum's body heat leaving him and for a moment he felt empty again. But then he heard a soft click and the room turned bright. Jinyoung blinked, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He took his surrounding and gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. He was stunned and startled when he saw the walls in Jaebum’s room.

There was a huge photo of him that had been taken while he slept in his own bed, lit only by the candle. Jinyoung couldn't remember it, he couldn't recognize himself because the person on that photo looked stunningly beautiful, tender, and soft. It wasn’t like him at all. But it was him. It warmed Jinyoung’s heart to see himself through Jaebum’s lenses, his perspective.  

The photo was in the center of the wall, taking almost half of the space. And there were still lot photos of him that he'd never seen before. All of them were candid, taken while Jinyoung wasn't looking: the picture of him eating, cooking, walking, sleeping, and singing. The pictures of his back, his legs, his hands, his fingers, his toes, his face, his eyes, his lips, his flat stomach, his ears. And there was also the pictures of him naked, curling on the bed with a peaceful expression. Then he saw the small photo of him and Jaebum when they were still in JJ Project, lying on the nightstand next to his parent’s photo.

 

Jinyoung was too stunned to talk. He looked at Jaebum with wide eyes, curious and confused.

"How... what..." he struggled to find the right words." Jaebum, what is it?"

Jaebum let out a long sigh.

"Do you remember in the beginning of our relationship you told you that you couldn't stand a possessive lover?"

Jinyoung exhaled in a rush, his heartbeat not quite steady.

"Yes."

"The truth is Jinyoung, I've been holding myself for years. I didn't want to appear possessive because I knew I would scare you away. I've always wanted to do this. I wanted to look at you everywhere and anywhere I can so after Jackson moved out, I began this small project.”

 

He took a moment to breathe. A shiver ran down Jinyoung’s spine when Jaebum stepped closer to him, standing right in front of him. He carefully touched his cheek, stroking it with such tenderness as if he was afraid Jinyoung would fly away from him.  

 

“I was busy the past few weeks trying to move all these pictures here. I have to make sure you or the members didn’t know about this. A message that I received this morning, it was from the guy who helped me printed all your pictures and brought them here. He said he got my last package done. You think it’s just these? No, Jinyoung. I still have a lot and I was planning to put more pictures of you on my wall. I didn't smile because I received his message. I smiled because of the thought of _you_. But after I got everything done, I felt like a creep. I knew you would hate me if you knew what I did so that's why I never let you in my room. I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need. Anything. Just don't run away from me. I can't lose you, Jinyoung. I can't—“

 

Jinyoung threw himself at Jaebum, shutting him up with a lush wet kiss. Jaebum picked him up again and Jinyoung quickly wrapped his legs around his hips. He was excited by his possessiveness after the hurt he'd inflicted with his withdrawal the past few weeks.

After hearing Jaebum's confession, it felt like he was seeing Jaebum more naked now than he ever had. Jinyoung felt bad for not knowing his boyfriend had been holding himself for years. All the glares, growls, scowls, and anger that he showed whenever someone else was too close to Jinyoung. And his odd behavior when they met Shownu this morning. All of them made sense now.

 

"Please tell me I didn't scare you away, Jinyoungie." he said in between their kisses.

Jinyoung breathed out a small laugh.

"No, Jaebumie. God, no. I love you so much."

Jaebum pulled him down to meet his powerful thrusts and Jinyoung couldn't help but moan.

"You still love me even after you know that I'm obsessed with you?"

Jinyoung nodded, grinding down on his hard cock.

"Yes, yes. I love you, Jaebum."

"I need you," Jaebum's mouth was sliding down his throat, sucking it hard. "I need to be inside of you, baby.”

"Yes," Jinyoung moaned. "Yes, please."

 

Jaebum's hand slid down to cupped the backs of his thighs, walking to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with Jinyoung on his lap, straddling him. Jinyoung's hands went to his hair, sliding through it, tugging it hard. He rocked his hips against him, stroking himself with the hard length of his cock. Jaebum's breath hissed out between clenched teeth.

 

"I need you, Jaebumie," he said breathlessly, inhaling his scent. "Please."

 

Jaebum growled, lifting his hips to push his pants down. And Jinyoung urged him to do the same. They were in a rush that they didn't have time to fully undress. Jinyoung was still cladded in his plain t-shirt meanwhile Jaebum was in his wife-beater. Jaebum's erection brushed between his legs as he pushed his pants down and Jinyoung whimpered, unconsciously grinding down against him. He wrapped his fingers around him, pumping him to fully hardness. Jaebum threw his head back, moaning in delight.

 

"God, Jinyoung," he gasped as Jinyoung lowered onto him. "You're so tight."

 

Jinyoung took more of him, letting him slide deeper. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling exquisitely stretched. Rough and raw. Opening his eyes, Jinyoung looked down at Jaebum from under his heavy eyelids. He was so beautiful sprawled beneath him, bare and vulnerable. A breathless cry escaped Jinyoung before he'd taken him to the root. Jaebum was so deep inside him, making him tremble in delight. Their eyes locked on each other as the pleasure spread from the place where they connected. Jinyoung’s fingers gripped the sweat-damp roots of his hair. He kissed him as he rocked his hips, losing his mind somewhere along the way. Jinyoung could feel Jaebum swelled inside him, growing thicker and longer.

 

"You're so soft and warm. Mine, Jinyoungie. You're mine."

 

Jinyoung gasped, welcoming him deeper. With their mouth locked, Jaebum began to move. Jinyoung could felt every rock-hard inch of him, gliding in and out with languid skill. He let out a sharp cry when Jaebum increased the force of his thrusts. Biting his lip, he fought back the sounds of helpless pleasure that might've broken the tranquility of the night.

 

"No, baby," he said hoarsely. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you."

"Ah, Jaebumie!" he moaned, raking his nails down his back.

 

Clenching his thighs, Jinyoung lifted. He closed his eyes to focus on the way Jaebum felt as he slid out, and then bit his lip at the way he sliding back in. Rolling his hips, Jinyoung relished the feel of him filling him so perfectly.

 

“You're so beautiful, baby.”

Jaebum gripped the back of his neck in one hand and his waist in the other, arching his hips to push a little deeper. His lips moved over his throat and the top of his shoulder, the warm of his tongue sliding across the skin.

“I can’t lose you, Jinyoungie. You’re an addiction… my obsession..”

Jinyoung looked down at him. He cupped Jaebum’s face in his hands so they could face each other. 

“I love you,” he whispered, watching his face as he moved frantically inside him. Every inch of his skin burned and his chest was so tight with longing and emotion that it was hard to breathe.

“Please tell me that I have you.”

“You have me,” he whispered softly, liking the feeling of Jaebum’s cock sliding in and out. “I couldn’t be more yours.”

 

Jaebum growled, his hips thrusting upwards relentlessly. Jinyoung rocked into his ferocious lunges, urging him to go deeper. He clutched at him, riding him hard and fast. His head trashed and he moaned shamelessly when Jaebum touched the soft spot inside him, stroking it over and over again with a rough thrust.

 

“You’re mine, Jinyoungie. Mine.”

Jinyoung threw his head back when Jaebum gripped his buttock, angled his hips and yanked him down to meet his next thrust, hitting the end of him, forcing a gasp of pleasure from his throat.

He clenched around him.

“Yes, I’m yours, Jaebumie. Yours.”

“Ah, God. _Jinyoungie_.”

 

Jinyoung whimpered as everything tightened. He was panting and one hard particular thrust finally pushed him over. He cried out as the orgasm rippled through his body. Jaebum clutched his hips and pumped upward into him. Once, twice. On the third deep thrust, he growled Jinyoung's name and spurted hotly, deep inside him.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung didn't know how long they stayed like that, connected and close, his head on Jaebum's shoulder and his hands caressing the back of his neck. They didn't say anything for a long while, just gave the comfort of having each other close.

 

"Jinyoungie?"

"Hm?"

"We're good, right?"

Jinyoung sighed. "Yes."

"I can't stand you being unhappy, especially if it's because of me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." He said, his fingers caressed his arms.

Jinyoung lifted his head. He cupped Jaebum's face, stroking his cheeks gently.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have accused you."

Jaebum pressed a kiss between his eyebrows.

"It's okay. I promise you that this will never happen again."

 

Jinyoung nodded. He looked around, feeling strangely loved by Jaebum when he saw his pictures everywhere. He knew Jaebum liked to take pictures of his surrounding but Jinyoung wondered how could he never notice when Jaebum taking pictures of him. All of those candid pictures of him showed that Jaebum always had his eyes on him and those thoughts sent a shiver down his spine. He always wondered just how much Jaebum loved him and today he finally got the answer. His boyfriend loved him, incredibly so, and he might be a little bit obsessed with him but that only made Jinyoung's feeling for him grew deeper and deeper.

Later that night, when Jaebum was spooning him from behind, nuzzling the side of his face, Jinyoung felt perfectly content. They completed each other and he felt relief when he was being held by the man who understood and loved him deeply.

 

"I love you," he said, tightening his arms around him. "You're mine, Jinyoungie. Forever."

 

When Jinyoung fell asleep in his arms, it was with those words in his head.

 

* * *

 


End file.
